board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The If It Were Up to Board 8 Tournament 2008
The 2008 season of The If It Were Up to Board 8 Tournament is based on the Fall 2008 Contest. As the name implies, the bracket is the same, and it is completely up to Board 8. In previous seasons, the winners are often quite different. It is run by Zachnorn and SuperAngelo128. Results: Round 1 Cecil Harvey: 36 '''Wario: 27 Jade Curtiss: 26 Zack Fair: 19 '''Zidane Tribal: 36 '''Link: 25 Luke fon Fabre: 14 Shadow the Hedgehog: 11 Kefka: 26 '''Marth: 11 Duke Nukem: 9 Niko Bellic: 7 Guybrush Threepwood: 30 '''Isaac: 16.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) Lucario: 16 Altair: 5 Luigi: 29 '''Sho Minamimoto: 18 Liquid Snake: 14 Roxas: 1 '''Phoenix Wright: 31 '''Deckard Cain: 16 Bowser: 13 Geno: 6 '''Knuckles the Echidna: 18 '''Mario: 14 Fei Fong Wong: 13 Zelda: 6 '''Mega Man X- 18 '''Lloyd Irving- 13 Mudkip- 8 Tom Nook- 6 '''Samus Aran- 16 '''Crash Bandicoot-15 Nightmare-11 Raz- 11 '''Neku Sakuraba: 14.75 (.75 tiebreaker vote added) '''Frog: 14.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) KOS-MOS: 14 Ganondorf: 12 '''GlaDOS: 27 '''Falco Lombardi: 13 Vincent Valentine: 10 Wander: 6 '''Gordon Freeman- 19 '''Scorpion- 10 Balthier Bunansa- 9 Big Daddy- 3 '''Amaterasu: 20 '''Frank West: 11 Crono: 9 Kaim Argonar: 2 '''Ryu (Street Fighter): 22 '''Meta Knight: 14 The Dog: 7 L-Block: 4 '''Captain Falcon: 13 '''Diddy Kong: 12 Alucard: 10 Kratos Aurion: 5 '''Pikachu: 14 '''Spy: 10 Ike: 8 Arthas Menethil: 4 '''Miles 'Tails' Prower: 14.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) '''Weighted Companion Cube: 14 Tidus: 12 Donkey Kong: 10 '''Banjo: 17 '''Mega Man: 13 Captain Olimar: 10 Nero: 7 '''King Dedede: 27 '''Zero: 9 Pit: 5 Ryu Hayabusa: 4 '''Albert Wesker- 20 '''Vivi Ornitier-19.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) Solid Snake- 19 Sackboy- 6 '''Fox McCloud: 19 '''Chris Redfield: 15 Sora: 12 Tim: 11 '''CATS: 25 '''Yoshi: 18 Squall Leonhart: 7.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) Nathan Drake: 7 '''Miles Edgeworth: 28 '''Cloud Strife: 9 Midna: 5.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) Axel Steel: 5 '''Travis Touchdown: 19 '''Ness: 11 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) Mewtwo: 11 Pac-Man: 5 '''Big Boss: 19 '''Kirby: 16 Jinjo: 6 Lucas: 2 '''Professor Layton: 19 '''Raiden: 16 Kain Highwind: 8 Master Chief: 6 '''Leon Kennedy- 11 '''Riku- 9 Captain McMillan- 8 Seigfried Schtauffen- 4 '''Ramza Beoulve: 15 '''Laharl: 14 Dante: 11 Hogger: 5 '''Magus: 14 '''Sonic the Hedgehog: 12 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) Sandbag: 12 Commander Shepard: 6 '''Rydia: 12.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) '''Auron: 12 Sub-Zero: 7 Marcus Fenix: 2 '''Nana: 13 '''Ratchet: 9 Tifa Lockheart: 8 Sephiroth: 7 '''Revolver Ocelot- 14 '''Jill Valentine- 13 Heavy- 12 Kratos- 2 Round 2 '''Zidane Tribal: 22 '''Link: 17 Wario: 15 Cecil Harvey: 9 '''Guybrush: 11 '''Marth: 8 Kefka: 7 Isaac: 6 '''Phoenix Wright: 28 '''Luigi: 23 Sho Minamimoto: 10 Deckard Cain: 2 '''Knuckles: 11 '''Mario: 10 Mega Man X: 7 Lloyd Irving: 5 '''Samus Aran-13.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) '''Frog- 13 Neku Sakuraba-9 Crash Bandicoot- 3 '''GlaDOS- 17 '''Scorpion- 11 Falco Lombardi- 9 Gordon Freeman- 4 '''Amaterasu-15 '''Ryu-14 Meta Knight-10 Frank West-7 '''Diddy Kong: 9 '''Pikachu: 8 Captain Falcon: 4 Spy: 4 '''Weighted Companion Cube: 14 '''Mega Man: 13 Miles 'Tails' Prower: 12 Banjo: 10 '''Albert Wesker: 16 '''King Dedede: 13 Vivi Ornitier: 12 Zero: 3 '''CATS- 17 '''Chris Redfield- 12 Yoshi- 11 Fox McCloud- 3 '''Miles Edgeworth- 16 '''Travis Touchdown- 11 Ness- 7.5 (.5 vote for a tiebreaker) Cloud Strife- 7 '''Big Boss: 23 '''Kirby: 20.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) Raiden: 20 Professor Layton: 7 '''Leon Kennedy: 17 '''Laharl: 7 Riku: 6.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) Ramza Beoulve: 6 '''Sonic the Hedgehog: 25 '''Auron: 13 Magus: 10 Rydia: 7 '''Jill Valentine: 15 '''Revolver Ocelot: 14 Nana: 6 Ratchet: 5 Round 3 '''Zidane Tribal: 15 '''Link: 12 Guybrush: 9 Marth: 5 '''Phoenix Wright: 16 '''Luigi: 12 Knuckles the Echidna: 11 Mario: 5 '''Scorpion-14.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) '''Frog-14 Samus Aran-12 GlaDOS-10 '''Pikachu-13 '''Amaterasu-11.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) Diddy Kong-11 Ryu-10 '''Albert Wesker-19 '''Mega Man-15 King Dedede-14 Weighted Companion Cube-6 '''Miles Edgeworth-25 '''CATS-20 Chris Redfield-19 Travis Touchdown-11 '''Big Boss-18 '''Kirby-16.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) Laharl-16 Leon Kennedy-9 '''Sonic the Hedgehog-20 '''Jill Valentine-15 Revolver Ocelot-13 Auron-4 Round 4 '''Luigi: 23 '''Phoenix Wright: 17 Link: 12 Zidane Tribal: 9 '''Pikachu: 18 '''Scorpion: 17 Amaterasu: 10 Frog: 9 '''Miles Edgeworth-16.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) '''Albert Wesker-16 Mega Man-12.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) CATS-12 '''Kirby-20.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) '''Big Boss-20 Sonic the Hedgehog-16 Jill Valentine-9 Semifinals '''Phoenix Wright-27 '''Luigi-18 Scorpion-11 Pikachu-9 '''Kirby-21.75 (.75 tiebreaker vote added) '''Albert Wesker-21.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) Big Boss-21 Miles Edgeworth-19 Final '''Phoenix Wright-34 '''Kirby-20.5 (.5 tiebreaker vote added) Luigi-20 Albert Wesker-17 Bonus Matches Battle of Links '''CD-I Link: 39 '''Toon Link: 17 Young Link: 4 Classic Link: 3 Battle of the Top Two '''Phoenix Wright-33 Kirby-20 Category:Contests